shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Ericson
Erik Ericson is a student that attended Twin Branches and was apart of the nerd clique. His sister is Astrid Ericson. In Basketball Tryouts, Eric joined the team but rarely ever plays on the court during games. His most notable storyline has been when he became one of the main characters in the Troublemakers reboot, working undercover to take down Mr. Hart, and his relationship with Delilah. Duration: The New Girl Season 4- Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines The New Girl Erik serves as a minor, reoccurring character through many of the seasons in order to provide comedic relief to much of the tension and drama. A New Start In Basketball Tryouts, Erik attends the basketball team and makes the team. However, he is benched for most games up until he is put into the game as Ben's substitute in Sectionals. Troublemakers Erik's role in the series was heightened when he joined the Troublemakers program in the 2013 reboot. His reasons for being admitted into the program was a mystery up until The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter where he reveals he joined for no apparent reason other than to be around other people. He finds a new love interest in Delilah where he battles for her affections against Jeremy. Erik becomes the football team's water boy, handing out water to the players when they finish a play. Erik becomes Mr. Hart's assistant. During this time, a message from an anonymous student, known as the Town Crier, reveals to the students at Twin Branches that they are under heavy surveillance. While initially anonymous, Mr. Hart learns that the Town Crier is Erik, who became Mr. Hart's assistant for this reason. Erik creates devises; a tactic to prevent Mr. Hart from becoming the principal of Twin Branches, which happens as planned. Guilty for tearing apart so many friendships because of him letting out his friends secrets, Erik expresses his well meaning intentions. Acknowledging his rather submissive personality, Erik explains to his friends that he wanted to protect his school and friends from the power hungry Mr. Hart. This development highlights Erik's strong moral compass and his loyalty to what he feels is right. Relationships Romantic Interests Delilah Horner In The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter a flashback shows that a week before Erik's junior year, while studying pumpkins at a farm, he meets a girl named Delilah. The two instantly have a connection. When Delilah invited Erik to sit in her tractor with her, he automatically inches closer and closer to her. Erik may have had his first kiss but it was interrupted by a boy named Jeremy. He thinks he is better then Erik and most likely has a crush on her. Throughout the episode a few weeks later, Erik explains to the Troublemakers what happened and they agree to help him out. Owen and Kimi try to keep Jeremy (who is working at the farm) away from Delilah so Erik and her can talk once again. Paige, Allison, and Spencer whisper threw the hay what Erik should say and even get him to ask her out. But when Jeremy returns he knocks the hay down revealing the hay whisperers. This causes Delilah to think Erik was being told what to do the entire time but he tells her that some of the weird thing she did was purely him. Delilah then forgives him and agrees to go out with him! When her dad asks what she thinks of him she says she likes him. Around the time of Erik's Homecoming dance, he is invited over to her house for thanksgiving, and to impress her no-nonsense father. At the end of the episode, they share a long kiss. In Christmas Stories, Erik led Delilah through a crowded shopping center. Delilah told him that she was excited but Erik told her that the date has already began. Erik told her he wanted to take her shopping to the most fancy boutiques in town, and Kimi said they're all here at the mall they were at. Delilah asked if it was because of what she was wearing but Erik told her he thought it sounded fun and she admitted that it is kind of fun seeing what fancy people would wear. The two then laughed at some ridiculous looking high-heels but the clerk gave them an arrogant look which made Delilah want to leave the mall. The two then go to a fancy restaurant called Chez Frou Frou. After looking at the menu, Delilah suggested that he boyfriend should order for them since she barely even knew how to pronounce the names of the fancy French food and she's used to more comfort food. The waiter came over and Erik asked for fried chicken. The waiter was shocked but still gave it to them. The couple started to eat it when they received glances from others in the restaurant, making Delilah once again uncomfortable, so they left. The two then step into the club. Delilah felt out of place and wasn't sure how to dance to the music which sounded like a broken robot to her. He suggested to do whatever so the two just did a silly two-step dance. However it caused the crowd to snicker at them making Delilah uncomfortable. Delilah told Erik that this wasn't her kind of place. Erik was confused since he believed it was supposed to be everybody's kind of place. This caused Delilah to run outside. Erik found her sitting on a curb. Delilah told him that she liked him because she thought he was different from everybody else but now she thinks she wrong. Erik told her that he wanted a good first impression but he was afraid that she wouldn't like his original idea. Delilah said she liked since he was himself and he shouldn't take her to some trendy spot to impress her. After that the couple head to the Colonial Simmonsburg. They enjoy themselves by going through the old fashioned town and eat a food called Garb which was commonly eaten in the 1700's. As the evening goes by Delilah and Erik dance together and Delilah says she never remembered having this much fun. They kiss as fireworks burst through the sky as Delilah calls this the best date she's ever been on! Sara Kessler Erik and Sara went to the Homecoming dance together and although well aware that he was not on an actual date with her, he was still happy with the current state of their relationship. Erik was very fond and had an infatuation for Sara, going as far as putting up several 'Vote for Sara' posters (even though it wasn't the election). Erik occasionally made a side comment regarding Sara during the morning announcements. He was noticeably upset and affected by Sara's sudden death in The Storm, Part 2. Friendships Kevin Delucca Erik finds a lot in common with Kevin, a fellow nerd at Twin Branches. The two of them sit together at lunch in the cafeteria and play Ogres 'N Elves. Spencer Cooper Separated and looked down on from Spencer due to their inequality in social standing, the two of them have limited interaction until they both join the Troublemakers detention program. As a group, they are forced to participate in community service outside school. The two attend an opera together when Spencer's plans to go on a first date with Allison are pushed off. Working anonymously as The Town Crier when a tyrannous staff member is hired to work at Twin Branches, Erik goes undercover as Mr. Hart's assistant to get closer to him and his plans. Urging the students at Twin Branches to take action against Mr. Hart's plans and their bugged technology, Erik leaks all of the files Mr. Hart has kept on them. Spencer, however, feels betrayed when he learns of his friends secrets and joins forces with Mr. Hart in the midst of his anger and pain. Now forced to work against each other, Erik pleads with Spencer to remember their friendship when he goes into hiding and is discovered by Spencer. When Erik informs Spencer of the lies Mr. Hart has told him, the two work together to take him down once and for all. Allison Applebee Meeting her on her first day through the Troublemakers detention program, Erik finds common ground with her in their mutual interest in their studies. Helping each other out with their romantic interests, Erik lands a date with Delilah Horner because of Allison. Erik is the one to console and comfort Allison after she is left broken hearted by Cameron. Aware of her crush on their mutual friend Spencer, Erik playfully teases her for it and feels incredibly guilty when his plan to take down Mr. Hart instead tears them apart. He is, however, forgiven by the Troublemakers for exposing their secrets, Allison included. Rivalries Jeremy Jeremy and Erik meet each other in the summer. Erik is at Delilah's pumpkin farm, studying pumpkins, when he meets Jeremy, who bullies him for his interests. Subsequently, in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, he tells him to stay away from Delilah. When Jeremy finds out Delilah likes Erik, he swears revenge upon Erik. The revenge leads into The Float. Jeremy plants cherry bombs in the float, however, was not the one who sabotaged the float itself. Mr. Hart While originally seen as trusting and believing in Mr. Hart, Erik vows to bring him down when he finds out that he has been spying on Twin Branches students by giving them free technology. Becoming his assistant, Erik takes advantage of his technical skills and access to Mr. Hart's computer files to send an anonymous warning to the school. Erik calls himself 'The Town Crier' and goes unidentified until Mr. Hart catches him late on night in his office and on his computer. Personality Like most of the nerds at Twin Branches, Erik pertains to many of the characteristics, including his interest in learning new things, video games, and the role playing game Orges N' Elves. He also has a huge passion for historic figures with his favorite being Paul Revere. He does not fit in well, is socially awkward, and gets bullied often without his friends (the nerds) sticking up for him. Erik is quirky and is used as comic relief in the series with his uncanny ways of saying things that make the other characters feel uncomfortable or weirded out. Although Erik is smart, like other nerds, Erik is also very naive and rather dim witted at the same time, as he is not very 'street smart'. For example, during Secret Santa, Part 1, when Justin is dressed up in a Santa costume, Erik believes it is actually Santa Claus. Also, in Campaign Trail, during the morning announcements, Erik learns about the 'First is the Worst, Second is the Best' comeback, however is very confused, when he hears the third line, 'Third is the One with the Hairy Chest'. Aside from this, Erik tends to be over dramatic in certain situations, such as in Freedom Festival; when he falls off of his bike, he acts as though he is close to dying. Appearance Erik has black hair, that is parted in two sides, and tan skin. He wears black glasses and a gray collar shirt, with a dark gray collar. His height was said to be 5'5 and his weight is around 116-117 pounds. Age In Year 6, Erik was most likely a junior so that means he was 16-17 years old by the time the series ended. Trivia *He seems to like Paige and Owen together as a couple. In Troublemakers, he admits that he had cried for hours when he heard about their breakup over the summer. *He has a huge passion for historic figures with his favorite being Paul Revere. *Is allergic to peanuts, mangoes and suspects he also has an allergy to crawfish (despite never trying it). *In Surviving High School: The Novel, Erik's first name is spelled with a 'C' at the end rather than a 'K'. Quotes Category:Nerd Category:Basketball Team Members Category:Male Category:In A Relationship Category:Football Team Category:Characters Category:Troublemaker Category:Original Cast